zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Syringes filled with Corn Syrup
Syringes filled with Corn Syrup is the eighty-fifth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Have you guys ever learned a skill that translates into the real world because of a video game? Bonus points if it was a side quest in a game you had to go out of your way to find. from James *Matt: Mortal Kombat's "Test Your Sight", if it's not rigged. *Pat: I learned how to memorize a bunch of useless horse-shit fast thanks to fighting games. We know a guy who became a lawyer by playing Ace Attorney. *Woolie: Irritating Stick? *Liam: Slide puzzles. Q: Are Yin and Yang intentionally just Duo and Trowa? from Imran *Yes, it is very intentional. Q: What is the time span between the Kimura vs Mashiba fight in New Challenger, cause I got to hammer now and Ippo's dog is still a pup during the Mashiba fight but he's full grown dog in New Challenger? from Dude1532 *Pat: It's from a monthly manga so you can do that sort of bullshit transition whenever you want. Q: Who built the G-Cannon from the Pacific Rim video? from Unknown *Woolie: That was our friend down at our local anime shop, ScFi Anime, Lou, and it took him eight years to finish painting it. Q: Pat, if you had to direct a stage play of Silent Hill 2, which ending would you use? from Jay Shack *Pat: In Water. It's my favorite ending and people ave told me it's the developer's favorite ending. Q: Have you come across any Spocked Canadian five dollar bills? from Chris *Pat: No. *Woolie: I totally have. *Liam: I saw a twenty that had Akuma on it. Q: Have you ever considered going to things across the Atlantic like Gamescom? from Oswaldo and a bunch of other people *Matt: I would love to at least once. *Pat: Yes, so we can do our bad accents. *Woolie: That is not a cheap flight. *Liam: It hinges on them inviting us because doing that would be really expensive. Q: What's an RPG where the Luck stat actually benefits anything? from Andy *Pat: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon *Liam: In the Mario and Luigi series it's replaced by "Stache". Q:I'm calling you guys out on your shit. Last week is the third time you've swapped the same Shadow of the Colossus war stories but still won't take the time to explain what makes a character action game a character action game because you're under the illusion that you've talked about it before. from Alex *Matt: No, we've talked about it before. *Pat: There is an entire Funtime Adventures episode about it. It's a game about your character being hyper mobile and hyper capable in their attacks and varying those attacks against difficult enemies. *Woolie: It has been discussed before but maybe we can make a video about it down the road. *Liam: There are games that have character action games elements but not the whole package. Q:I watched the original ''3rd Strike'' trailer and it was fucking amazing. Can you think of any trailers that got you immediately excited and would re-watch them? from Double X Monkey *Matt: Metal Gear Solid 2 2001 trailer, Onimusha, every Metroid Prime trailer, Tekken 5 *Pat: Devil may Cry 3 2004 trailer, Street Fighter 4 *Woolie: Anything with the crowd reaction as well, Twilight Princess, Zone of the Enders 2 - The 2nd Runner *Liam: Super Smash Bros Brawl, Freedom Wars, Metal Gear Solid 5 Red Band trailer Q'Is it possible for you guys to have a round table moment where you give the other members of the Zaibatsu an honest, non-backhanded compliment?' from Eon Hype *Matt: Woolie, despite the lore you are incredibly honest. Pat is incredibly passionate. Liam is incredibly generous. *Pat: Liam, I think you will stay young looking all the way until I die. Matt, I love how you know more about shit people don't care about than I know about anything. Woolie, I appreciate your unrivaled ability to take my shit for the longest amount of time. *Woolie: Liam, your knowledge of minute game industry things blows me away. Matt and Pat, you both have unbelievably fast wit and are so incredibly able to pick up something and run with it. *Liam: Pat, I think you have an excellent voice. Woolie, you make a fantastic boss and you're really good with organizational skills and you were really fun to work with when you were my boss. Matt, I was also gonna say you are incredibly generous and you make an even better boss than Woolie. Zaibatsu Watch *Nothing was mentioned for the Zaibatsu Watch this week. Trivia *The music tracks used in the outro are "Seeing Red (Transistor Remix)" and "Fortune (Persona 3 Remix)" by liltommyj. Category:Podcast Episodes